Simply Life
by Babaganoosh
Summary: Elena arrived at the Mystic Grill, and was about to open the door, until it came swinging out at her. She fell back startled, and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist to stop her from falling. Elena, who had closed her eyes when she began falling, opened her eyes to see a pair of hypnotizing blue eyes.


It's been awhile since I've written a story. University is rather... time consuming to put it positively, especially being in engineering. If there are any grammar errors, please forgive me, I am an engineer after all. I do not own the Vampire Diaries, however, I do own the idea/plot of this story. I think. Anyway, please enjoy chapter one.

* * *

Elena sighed as she looked out the window. First day back, she thought glumly.

Another day full of mindless prattle, from teachers and students alike. She kicked off her comforter and went to the bathroom. Rubbing her eyes blearily, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Brown hair and brown eyes stared back at her.

Mirrors were perplexing, in Elena's opinion. For some reason, it seemed that every time she looked in a mirror, she hoped that her reflection would be something different; perhaps, someone else.

She took a quick shower; blow dried her hair; applied make up and headed downstairs for breakfast. At the table was Jeremy, Elena's brother, and her aunt Jenna. Elena looked at the two seats left vacated. Those spots used to belong to her late parents. She spaced out a little as she stood, idle in the kitchen, unmoving with her gaze fixated on the chairs.

"Elena," called Jenna, bringing Elena back to reality. "sit down and eat some breakfast instead of staring off into space."

"Sorry," said Elena sheepishly as she took a seat. Jeremy sat there quietly, munching his cereal while watching the whole scene unfold.

Soon the air was filled with the crackle and pop of the demise of the cereal. The war raged on until it the bowls were empty, and every single last piece of cereal was killed.

Jeremy had left earlier than Elena; he wanted to catch up with his buddies while walking to school.

It was a bright, warm summer day, perfect for short-shorts, which Elena was conveniently wearing, as was half the female student body.

"Elena!"

Elena turned around in the direction that she heard her name being called from.

It was Bonnie, her best friend.

"Bonnie," Elena exclaimed, "It's been far too long!"

"Oh, I know, it feels like it has been years, and the distance between us, felt more like miles!" Bonnie sighed dramatically.

"Give it a rest, you two. You guys are too much." exclaimed Caroline Forbes, a good friend of both Bonnie and Elena.

"Thank you Care." said Bonnie sarcastically. Elena grinned, then surveyed the parking lot. A pair of green eyes halted her in her inspection. Bronze hair, green eyes and he was good looking

"Earth to E-lay-naa!" Caroline waved her hand in front of Elena's face. Elena blinked, suddenly broken from the staring match.

"Who is that guy over there?" asked Elena, gesturing her hand into the general area where the unknown senior was standing.

"Oh," said Caroline. "I've never seen him before."

"I've never seen him before either," said Bonnie, "but he is fine."

"Definitely," affirmed Caroline with a shark-like grin.

Bonnie and Elena shared a look then headed inside school for their first class: History with Alaric Saltzman, the guy who is dating Aunt Jenna. Elena grinned wryly.

Jenna and Alaric have been dating since the beginning of last summer; they met at a council meeting and hit it off ever since.

"Hello class," greeted Alaric, "I see that you're all excited to be back for another lesson of American History." The class groaned.

"However, I'm sad to say that I must introduce a new student before we get started on our new, exciting lesson! Stefan, please come in."

The green eyed bronze haired guy from earlier entered the classroom. Bonnie's mouth dropped; Caroline's eyes widen briefly before a smirk appeared; Elena's eyebrow raised and quickly descended back into place.

"Hello," said the newly dubbed Stefan with a deep voice, "my name is Stefan Salvatore and I am a senior. I recently moved to town with my older brother Damon. It will be a pleasure to get to know you all." Stefan's eyes lingered on Elena while finishing the last part of his statement.

"Stefan," Alaric began, "please have a seat any where you'd like." Elena locked eyes with Bonnie. The only open seat left in the classroom was next to Caroline. Stefan took a seat, and Caroline quickly introduced herself, giving him a flirtatious look.

"Typical Caroline," Elena mouthed to Bonnie, who grinned in response. The rest of the school day passed quickly, and with Caroline chatting up the new boy the entire day. After the last period, the girls headed to their lockers.

"Seems like you had a nice day," Bonnie smirked at Caroline, "making any headway with Stefan?"

"I'm wearing him down," Caroline said airily.

" In other words, you made no progress." Elena teased. Caroline's face turned red, and she stormed off angrily.

"Elena," chided Bonnie, "You know how Caroline is, why did you do that?"

"You know I didn't mean to say it in a way that would upset her," Elena frowned. "I was only kidding. I'll go after her to apologize."

Elena closed her locker, said a quick bye to Bonnie, and headed off in the direction Caroline had stormed off to. Elena exited the school into the front, where the parking lot was located.

"Hey," a deep voice called behind her. Elena turned to see mesmerizing green eyes.

"Hey," Elena replied.

"I didn't get a chance to formally introduce myself to you today, " Stefan started, "my name is Stefan."

"My name is Elena, it's nice to meet you Stefan," She smiled. Stefan smiled in response, and opened his mouth to say something, until a voice interjected.

"Hey Elena, I see you've met Stefan," Caroline smiled coldly at Elena, and then turned to Stefan, "I'll show you around town today, if you'd like."

"Uh, sure," Stefan turned to Elena, "maybe I'll see you around later?"

"Yeah," Elena said, "I'd like that."

"Let's go," Caroline whined, and then dragged Stefan away. Elena sighed. Caroline had always considered Elena as competition, since they had competed in the Mystics Fall Pageant since the beginning of their teenage years. Elena often came out on top, which left Caroline feeling slightly bitter. Elena's phone rang, and she answered. It was Bonnie, who called, asking her to meet up at the Mystic Grill, the local hangout for the community kids.

Elena arrived at the Mystic Grill, and was about to open the door, until it came swinging out at her. She fell back startled, and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist to stop her from falling. Elena, who had closed her eyes when she began falling, opened her eyes to see a pair of hypnotizing blue eyes.

"I know I'm good looking," the stranger begun, "but you really don't have to fall into my arms to get me to notice you." Elena pushed his arms away, and glared.

"Look, you were the one who surprised me with that door," Elena said, "so maybe you should watch it next time."

"Ohh, feisty," the stranger grinned, his blue eyes gleeful, "I'm just kidding, don't take it so seriously."

"Whatever," Elena scoffed, and brushed passed him and into the Mystic Grill. The stranger grinned, and merrily continued on his way out.

"Hey Elena," Bonnie called, from a booth. Elena walked over, an annoyed expression on her face, and sat down. Bonnie stared quizzically at Elena, silently asking the reason of her frustration.

"I ran into this arrogant guy as I came in," Elena told Bonnie, "that's the only reason why I'm irritated."

"Well, was he good looking?" Bonnie waggled her eyebrows. Elena blushed.

"Even if he was, I still wouldn't go for a guy like that," Elena scowled," I didn't get a good look at him anyway."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to update once every week. See you all later, and please review (that will surely motivate me to continue writing).


End file.
